


(Love) Sick

by galacticmimi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, M/M, NSFW Eruri Week 2016, Sick Character, Sickfic, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmimi/pseuds/galacticmimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is sick. Erwin has a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Love) Sick

"I hate this. I fucking hate this so much." Levi groaned for approximately the fourteenth time in the past five minutes.

He had been tied down for almost three days with a virus that was spreading around the headquarters like wildfire, and it wasn't too unexpected that he contracted it, just inconvenient in his book. There were so many soldiers sick at one time, in fact, that a state of emergency was called and there was no training for two weeks. Even though it was definitely not fatal, more than half of the corps was sick. 

"I know you hate it." Erwin chastised him from his desk. "If you're so uncomfortable why don't you go to bed."

"I would if I could _walk_." Levi hissed back. Even though the sickness had hit him the hardest, he didn't get sick very much, so he was being a bit dramatic about it.

Erwin chuckled and looked back down to the paperwork on his desk. "I'll be happy to baby you when this paperwork is finished. Just try to rest in the meantime-"

"I'm gonna fucking upchuck!" Levi interrupted him with a yelp as he frantically grabbed for the pail next to the couch he was resting on, promptly emptying the contents of his stomach. "This is fucking rank." He groaned.

"Alright." Erwin sighed, standing up from his desk and crouching down next to Levi, who was buried under a pile of blankets. "Lets get you to bed."

He almost effortlessly lifted Levi up, blankets and all, and arrived him to his quarters across the hall. 

"There you go." He gently laid Levi down on his bed, pulling the blankets snug around him. "Rest here for the rest of the night, okay?"

Levi's tired voice came from somewhere in the massive bundle of blankets, faint and muffled. "This is your fuckin' bed, dumbass. Now you're gonna get sick." 

"Not if your fever breaks I won't." Erwin pointed, his hand resting on Levi's flushed forehead. "If you're not sick again tonight I'd say you'll be better by morning."

"Fantastic." Levi mumbled, falling asleep shortly after with Erwin's warm hand still resting on his head. 

+

Levi woke the next morning with his blankets pushed down to his ankles and sweat on his brow. He glanced around the room, immediately recognizing the room as Erwin's, but strangely Erwin was nowhere to be seen. He pushed himself up on his elbows, happily surprised with only a slight resisting ache in his muscles and no nausea. Although he did take note of the grimy feeling lingering on his skin. 

A moment later, a soft, polite knock on the door that could only belong to Erwin tapped on the door, before he stepped inside and smiled softly, closing the door behind him.

"I see you're awake. And feeling better I take it?" He approached the bed quietly, as though Levi was still asleep.

"Yes, but I still feel fucking disgusting. Lord knows how much germs are on these blankets now." Levi grimaced. 

Erwin frowned and picked at the hem of one of the blankets. "We'll wash them. In the meantime, I drew you a bath. I thought you would want to feel more like yourself today."

"Help me up, would 'ya?" Levi grunted at the feeling of a slight fatigue in his muscles due to not walking correctly for three days. Erwin made a point of lifting him up with only one arm, hoisting him off the bed with one swift motion. Levi nearly stumbled and fell to the floor when his knees wobbled at the sudden shift in weight.

"Help?" He grudgingly asked, slinging one arm over Erwin's shoulder for balance.

Erwin awkwardly hobbled the both of them to the bathroom, and although there was usually only a shower, someone had placed a metal tub in the middle of the room, which was in fact, actually full of water.

"Where the hell'd you get that?" Levi gawked at him, or at least the best he could from the angle he was standing. He didn't wait for an answer, instead he almost instantly stripped off him sleeping clothes and climbed into the tub, sighing in contentment at the feeling of the warm water on his sensitive skin. 

"Is it warm enough?" Erwin asked, crouching down on the floor next to the bath.

Levi tilted his head back to wet his hair and sighed again. "Fuckin' perfect." He nearly moaned.

"Here, let me." Erwin took the wash rag from next to the bath and soaked it in the warm water, lathering it with soap. He wordlessly started gently scrubbing the days of sickness from Levi's skin, stopping only to lather more soap on the rag.

Levi had long since silenced, his eyes closed and his head tilted back as he let Erwin do all the work. He hummed happily when Erwin asked his he was feeling. "So much more better than I was yesterday, that for sure." He answered.

Erwin simply smiled back and went back to work, this time moving to scrub Levi's thighs. Levi was compliant, becoming boneless at the gentle touches. 

It was only a few moments later that Erwin's hand travelling higher and higher up Levi's inner thigh was becoming more and more frustrating not to vocalise. Instead, he tilted his head back and let out a soft whine.

Erwin smirked and continued the motion again, gaining another faint whine from the raven haired man. "Does that feel good." He hummed, an innocent smile playing on his lips. This only earned him a drawn out sigh. "Or do you want me to go higher?"

When receiving no definitive answer, Erwin moved his hand up slightly just those last few inches to where he knew Levi needed him the most. "Is this what you wanted?" He chuckled, abandoning the rag in favor of his bare hand, softly caressing Levi under the water.

"Hmm yeah." Levi sighed, his hips pushing up against the touch for more pressure, which Erwin happily obliged him in. "It's been too long."

"Tell me just how much you need it. Do you really want it?" Erwin questioned, lightening up on his pressure just a tad, which gained him a huge reaction out of Levi. Hips canting up for more, breath becoming unstable as he desperately searched for the touch he wanted.

"Yes yes yes yes _yes_ I want it so bad." Levi hissed, nearly crying out when the pressure returned, and a strong hand was wrapping around his cock. 

Erwin slightly flicked his wrist, watching for the reaction to cross Levi's face, and smiling subtly when he got the reaction he was looking for. "I think I'll indulge you in this." This was answered with a whine.

Erwin started slow, pumping his hand up and down Levi's cock before trailing his fingers up to play at the head and back down the underside. He made a pattern of these movements until Levi was a mess, his hips unabashedly thrusting up to meet the touched and panting loudly. 

Erwin continued this movement, stopping only to whisper words of encouragement to Levi, who in turn would whine back with a breathy 'yes yes yes' and throw his head back. 

When Levi came he gripped the edge of the tub with both hands, fingernails biting at the metal sides. His head lulled to the side to rest on Erwin's shoulder, breathing heavily. Erwin continued to stroke him gently through his orgasm until he was too sensitive to continue. 

"So where did you get this thing anyway?" Levi asked once his heart rate called down and his breathing evened out.

"It was just lying around in the laundry house." Erwin shrugged.

Levi chuckled. "Please, never return it."


End file.
